


I Can Tell That We'll Be The Best Of Friends

by daisychain (seonghwazz)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/daisychain
Summary: "Galinda smirked; a witty response had formed in her head. “Well, it seems that the artichoke is steamed!” All of the students in the room burst into laughter. They failed to notice Elphaba running from the room, tears running down her face. “She ran away!” Aaliyah yelled, and they all crowded around the window to watch Elphaba run in the direction of the dormitories, irritated spots on her arms.Galinda couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the emerald-skinned girl, couldn’t help but feel something nagging at the back of her mind. She felt sick; she raised her hand and asked to be excused from class, ignoring her classmates’ calls for her to stay."ORGalinda and Elphaba's friendship starts a lot earlier.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Kudos: 5





	I Can Tell That We'll Be The Best Of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wicked fic! It's not my best work ever (this was written in an hour on a Saturday), but I quite like this concept, so enjoy!

Galinda Upland did not like her roommate. It’s not like she asked to be with Elphaba Thropp, the green girl, even though it looks like she did. She just wanted to ask about her suite. 

“How can you stand her?” one of the girls asked at lunch one day. Galinda shrugged. “We don’t exactly get along. We don’t talk to each other at all unless we definitely have to.” All of the people at the table nodded sympathetically, before moving onto a different subject. Galinda ate her lunch cautiously, careful not to spill any of the ravioli onto her pristine white skirt.

“We’re heading up for History,” Shenshen said, smiling. “Are you coming, Galinda?” Galinda nodded, picking up her plate and slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Of course!” Galinda said cheerily. She disposed of her plate and ran after her friends; her roommate was quickly forgotten.

They made their way to Doctor Dillamond’s class and got there on time; to Galinda’s chagrin, Elphaba had arrived before them. Elphaba sat at the front of the room; that was weird. The green girl usually sat at the back of the class, away from her classmate’s prying eyes and cruel jabs. 

“Settle down, class!” Doctor Dillamond announced, bustling in with a stack of papers in his arms. “I have read your most recent essays, and I must say that I am amazed by the progress you’ve all made! Although some of us do favor form over content, Miss Glinda.”

Galinda bristled; being called out for her mistakes in front of all of her classmates was bad enough, but Doctor Dillamond failing to pronounce her name properly (even though she had corrected him multiple times) was the last straw for her.

“It’s Galinda with a Ga,” Galinda said coolly, standing up. “Oh, of course, Miss Glinda,” Doctor Dillamond replied breezily, failing to notice that he had mispronounced it again. “I really don’t see what the problem is,” Galinda snapped. “Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name properly, with the Ga intact.”

“Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your  _ precious _ name isn’t the sole focus of Doctor Dillamond’s life,” a voice interjected. Everyone turned to Elphaba, standing up to face Galinda. “Maybe he isn’t like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different!”

Galinda smirked; a witty response had formed in her head. “Well, it seems that the artichoke is steamed!” All of the students in the room burst into laughter. They failed to notice Elphaba running from the room, tears running down her face. “She ran away!” Aaliyah yelled, and they all crowded around the window to watch Elphaba run in the direction of the dormitories, irritated spots on her arms. 

Galinda couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the emerald-skinned girl, couldn’t help but feel something nagging at the back of her mind. She felt sick; she raised her hand and asked to be excused from class, ignoring her classmates’ calls for her to stay. 

-

Galinda found Elphaba in a corner of their dorm. The green girl was shaking, her arms wrapped around her knees. “Elphaba?” Galinda asked, tentatively. “Go away,” Elphaba croaked, her voice nasally from crying. “Leave me alone. Please.” Galinda shifted awkwardly on her feet. 

“I’m sorry,” Galinda said awkwardly. “Are you?” Elphaba retorted, wiping hastily at her eyes. “Thanks for making me cry, by the way.” Galinda scoffed. “I didn’t make you cry; you choose to do that on your own accord…?” Elphaba stood up and stuck out her arm. Galinda gasped; there were red, irritated spots on Elphaba’s emerald skin where she had wiped away her tears moments before. “Are you…?”

“Yeah,” Elphaba mumbled. “That’s why I never see you shower,” Galinda mused, as the realization dawned on her. “I thought that you were just really unhygienic.” Galinda ignored the glare that Elphaba gave her and went to her desk, rummaging through a couple of drawers before finding what she had been looking for. “Aha!” Galinda said triumphantly, holding up a white bottle. "I wash with oils," Elphaba scowled. "I'm not unhygienic. What on Earth is that?” Elphaba asked as Galinda squirted the bottle's contents onto her skin. “Lotion,” Galinda explained. “How do I know that you’re not trying to poison me?” Elphaba said inquisitively. “Do I look like I will?” Galinda retorted, slightly hurt. “I’m not cruel like that. I’m trying to help you.” 

Elphaba gave the cream a sniff; it seemed harmless enough. “Thank you,” Elphaba murmured, rubbing it onto her irritated skin. “You’re welcome,” Galinda said, sitting down on Elphaba’s bed. “Look, I really am sorry for teasing- no, bullying- you. You’re a perfectly nice girl and I let my prejudice cloud my judgment. Can we start over?” Galinda asked, fiddling with her fingers. 

“I guess. I accept your apology. Thank you, Galinda,” Elphaba mumbled, a small smile forming on her lips. Galinda immediately brightened. “Wonderful! We’re going to be best friends! I’m going to give you a makeover, and we already have sleepovers every night because we’re roomies! It’s going to be so fun, Elphie!”

Elphaba quite liked the sound of Elphie.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://magslikesmusicals.tumblr.com/)


End file.
